Found on my floor
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: ...He flipped the light to the kitchen to find a firmiliar black haired boy laying in a curled up cat pose on the cold floor. He raied an eyebrow in shock, what the hell was Rei doing in his house, sleeping on his kitchen floor? please read.
1. Blind

~~My first Rei/Kai, I hope you people like.~~  
  
"Found on my floor"  
  
'That's it. Forget it. I'm never gonna get to sleep like this.' Kai looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, his arms stretched out on his bed.  
  
His crimson eyes were wide, showing that he wasn't tired. His night clothes were a black muscle shirt, and white baggy sleep pants. He turned sideways nearly a million times, until he declared it. There wasn't a way he was going to get to sleep without drugging himself, and he didn't want to give himself a hangover. He climbed off his not so comfy bed, and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. After climbing down the annoying stairs, and made his way to the fridge in the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light. He opened the door, and pulled out a bottle of very weak grape wine that he stole from some guy that wasn't watching.   
  
As he closed the door to the fridge, a small moan filled the boy's ears. He nearly dropped the bottle at the sound, but took it in both his hands, and laid it on the counter. He flipped the light to the kitchen to find a firmiliar black haired boy laying in a curled up cat pose on the cold floor. He raied an eyebrow in shock, what the hell was Rei doing in his house, sleeping on his kitchen floor? Kai walked over to the sleeping boy, and lifted his head off the floor, and got a closer look. A ring of purple was near his eye, and his cheek was a deep blueish purple shade, and his lip was covered in blood. His red band around his forehead was gone, and his black hair was no longer tied back, so it now covered the floor under him. He clothes were torn, and his gloves were covered in mud and blood. Kai felt his red eyes widen, as he took the other boy's shoulders, and shook him roughly.  
  
"Rei, wake up! Damn you, don't die in my kitchen! Wake up!"  
  
Kai barely felt the twitch in Rei's hand, as he yellow cat eyes opened up, vision blurry as he looked up to see Kai looking down at him. His neko eyes seemed to go into slits, as he began to struggle to get away from Kai. He managed to get away from his arm, but he only succeded to fall over, whimpering, and clutching his arm that seemed to be injured as well. Kai took his scarf that had been laid on the table that night, and brought it around Rei's loose black hair. Rei was too deep in the pain to even notice that the other boy lift him up into his arms, and start to walk up the stairs. Kai kicked the door open to his room, and walked up to the bed, and gently laid the chinese boy onto the bed, laying the blanket over him.   
  
'Why was he trying to run away from me? And why was he hurt so badly?' Kai let his fingers run through the raven locks near his hand.  
  
Kai shook his head, and began to head for the living room. He picked up the phone, and randomly dialed a number. He lifted the earpiece to his ear, as a voice spoke to him.  
  
"This is 911, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need an ambulance, my friend has been hurt."  
  
"How was he hurt?"  
  
"I'm not sure, lady, I just found him sleeping on my kitchen floor, but he needs help right now."  
  
"......What's your name?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"You see, boy, there's been kids that have us come to their house just because th--"  
  
"Damn you, lady, I'll just come there myself!!" Kai hung up hard.  
  
The red eyed boy picked the phone back up, and dialed a new number, as a few beads of sweat found their way to his forehead.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Kai? What's up, man?"  
  
"I need a favor. Could you get one of your parents to give me a ride to the hospital?"  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not with me, no.....It's Rei." Kai trailed off.  
  
"Rei?! Don't worry, Kai, I'll get my mom to drive you there, I know where you live. Be ready."  
  
Click. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Kai dropped the phone, and headed upstairs, heading for his room. He opened the door to find Rei almost the way he left him, he just rolled over numberous times. Kai took the blanket off the raven haired boy, and lifted his frail body into his arms. The blood from his glove began to drip onto the floor. An uncomfortable frown appeared on Kai's face, as he walked down the stairs. He sat himself on the couch, and reached over where he kept his bandages, and disenfective. He put some of the disenfective on Rei's chest, hands, and face, seeing him wince as he did. Kai took Rei's hand, and began to wrap them to try and stop the bleeding. The bandages would top the bleeding wounds until Tyson arrived with his ride. As he tightened the bandages on Rei's chest, the two gold orbs opened, looking up at the crimson eyed boy. Kai tighted his grip, as the chinese boy began to struggle from his strong arms. The blue haired boy tried to keep him from moving, seeing it was reopening the wound he just patched up.  
  
"REI, STOP IT!" Kai yelled.  
  
Rei obeyed.  
  
"I just finished patching your wounds, stop moving, or you'll be decorated with your blood, got it?"  
  
Rei nodded slowly.  
  
Kai let his grip fade, as a car horn echoed in his house. He lifted the boy back into his arms, and ran outside where Tyson was waiting, the back seat door waiting for the two. Kai climbed in, Tyson closing the door behind them. In the silence, Kai lifted the boy onto his lap, trying to bring warmth to him seeing that he was shivering. Tyson looked over, and tapped the the older boy's shoulder, making him look at the dark haired boy.  
  
"Do you know how he ended up like this?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No, when I found him, he was on the floor in my kitchen, but when I tried to wake him up, he tried to get away from me, as if I was the one that did this to him." Kai looked over at the other boy.  
  
"Oh...I see, don't worry, we're almost there."  
  
******************************************  
  
After a huge mess with some of the doctors, they had finally gotten one of the doctors, Dr. Karimya to look at Rei's wounds. His silver and black hair was messy and short, but it stayed away from his eyes while he stitched the wound in the boy's chest. He seemed very young in Kai's eyes, but he was very experienced. The doctor turned back to Kai.  
  
"Don't worry, young man, your friend will be fine. The bleeding in his hands should stop in a while, just let him wake up on his own." Dr. Karimya smiled softly, putting his items inside his small black bag.  
  
"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Kai began to reach for his wallet. ((Wow, Kai actually has money....well, right now, he's about 17, so he might have a job))  
  
The doctor laid a amazingly strong hand on the blue haired boy's head, making him look up at his soft hazel eyes. Kai's hands quickly fell away from his pocket.  
  
"I don't want any money from you, this one will be on me." Dr. Karimya headed for the door. "Just pay me back by keeping that boy out of trouble."  
  
Kai nodded as Dr. Karimya walked out, closing the door on his way out. He turned back over to the black haired boy, and sat in the seat next to him. As Kai began to reach his hand for the raven haired boy in the bed, Tyson, Max, and Kenny came dashing, making him jump.  
  
"How's Rei?!" They all shouted at once, but were silenced by Kai's finger to his lips.  
  
"He's fine, and if you don't be quiet, he won't get the sleep he needs. Now, shut your mouths." Kai glared, then sat back down.  
  
That moment was quickly silenced, as Kai reached his hand for the small stand near Rei's bed, and grabbed the blood stained gloves were taking off when the doctor treated his wounds. Tyson saw the look in their former leader's eyes, and simply smiled warmly. Everyone looked over to see Rei roll over a couple of times before he finally opened his eyes. They looked like the slits of the eyes of cats, as he began to force himself out of the hospital bed. Kai quickly went over, and grabbed his shoulders, keeping his on the mattress. Rei struggled, tears escaping his golden eyes. Tyson, Max and Kenny saw this as their cue to leave and hope Kai could get him to settle down, cause there wasn't anything they could do.  
  
"Rei, stop it, why are you trying to run?" Kai felt the other boy struggle.  
  
"Let go of me!!! LET GO!!!" Rei screamed.  
  
"The doctors are gonna come in here, stop it now!"  
  
"I said let g--"  
  
Kai set his lips on Rei's, quickly silencing him. That seemed to work and no one seemed to be coming in the room at all, but....something was keeping them from seperating. Finally Rei pushed away, and turned, letting his legs hang from the side of the bed. Kai sat on the bed next to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt the young boy tense up, but greatly releaxed, knowing it was Kai.  
  
"Rei, what happened to you?"  
  
"....I'm not sure....it happened so fast. It was like shadows came out of nowhere, and grabbed me, and then...I felt knives against my skin, and then.......hands began to rip my clothes, and steal my hair band and head tie.....then, when I tried....I opened my eyes....and I....I couldn't see...." His wrapped up fingers made their way into his bangs, as tears began to gather in his eyes.  
  
"......Why did you try to run from me?"  
  
"I thought....you were one of the people that attacked me....so I did the only thing I could do...but....then you talked to me....which made me know it was you..."  
  
Kai raised his dark blue gloved hand, and brought it across Rei's cheek, making him shiver, and close his eyes.  
  
"If you....Rei, does....that mean....your blind....?"  
  
"Heh....ironic, isn't it....?"  
  
Finally. Kai saw it. The two golden orbs were a dead color, they were filled with no emotion at all. Rei knew it as well. They both knew it. Rei had lost his sight. Kai brought his arms around his shoulders, and brought the boy into a warm hug. Rei laid his hands on Kai's chest, and began to sob hard, choking on his tears. The blue haired boy raised his hand, letting it stroke and run itself through Rei's hair, whispering in his ears silently.  
  
"Now what....Kai....what do I do now? I don't even know where I am....my eyes....I never wanted to lose my sight....Kai....tell me....what do I do?"  
  
Kai was deep in thought. Rei certainly couldn't go home by himself, hell, he probably didn't even know it was his house that he stumbled into early on. How could Rei find his way back home if he can't see? He could see it happening.  
  
'Sir, which way is the train station?'  
  
'What?! The sign says it's that way...'  
  
'Which way?'  
  
'That way? Are you stupid, kid?'  
  
"No....I'm....blind.'  
  
Rei probably thought of the same thing, since he began to sob harder. Kai needed to think of something to cheer the neko-jin back up. Nothing was coming to his mind. Nothing in the slightest.  
  
"Kai...would you let me....stay with you?"   
  
"......" Kai felt his hand drop.  
  
"Please, Kai..." Rei's grip on his black and red shirt grew tighter, as his tears began to soak through. "I don't know who else to go to..."  
  
"....If that's what you want....you can." Kai spoke up.  
  
Rei nodded, and let his grip fade, as his hands fell near Kai's sides. As the blue haired boy began to turn his head, a hand was laid on his cheek, carassing it. He began to turn, only to find his lips were locked onto Rei's. He was shocked at first, but then, his eyes closed, and his arms wrapped themselves around the chinese boy. Tyson peeked inside, to see the two boys in a lip lock. His face went red, and closed the door before Max and Kenny looked inside.  
  
"Tyson, what's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
"N-Nuthing, we need to go."  
  
"What's going on in there, Tyson? Is Kai yelling at Rei?" Max went for the door, but his hand was grabbed by Kenny.  
  
"If Kai was yelling at him, we would be able to hear them. We should get going."  
  
Max sighed, and left a small box near the door, and left with the other two. Inside, Rei and Kai finally seperated, both short of breath. Rei laid his head on Kai's chest, sleepily.  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
"What, neko-jin?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
A smile forced itself onto Kai's face, as he laid his hand on Rei's head, gently stroking his black hair.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:: I am going to sleep, r/r ::runs off:: 


	2. Snow

A/N:: ~Summary::Everything seems to go wrong for Kai and Rei. The ones that jumped Rei are back, and this time, they want the neko-jin dead. Kai isn't going to let them have what they want, but how will he be able to help Rei now that he's been blinded from their first attack? That's about all I can say. Please enjoy.  
  
"Found on my floor" (2/?)  
  
Part 2  
  
Rei laid his hands on the wall of the kitchen trying to find the light switch, and after a few minutes of feeling, he was sucessful. It's not like it mattered to him if the light was on or not, but if Kai woke up soon, he wouldn't have to turn it on when he came in. He found the counter, and felt around, looking for the box of cereal that was left out of the cupboard for him so he could eat in the morning. He grabbed the box, and reached in, pulling out the sugar frosted squares, and bringing them into his mouth, letting their sweetness cover his tounge. At the moment, he was only wearing a pair of his black pants, and a loose light yellow tank top. His black raven hair had been set loose, so now it flowed below his knees. He brought his hand out, feeling for the table so he could sit down, and eat some more of his breakfast. Then, he felt another hand take his and lead him to one of the wooden chairs by the bar like table. Rei recognized the feeling of the touch.  
  
"Good morning, Kai."  
  
"Morning, Rei, did you sleep well?"  
  
"I guess, what about you?"  
  
"Could have been better."  
  
A smile curled it's way onto the neko-jin's face, as he climbed onto the chair, and began to eat his breakfast again. Kai smiled, and headed over to the cupboard, looking for something to wake him up. He grabbed a thing of hot chocolate, and then got to work. The smell reached Rei's nose, as the hot water was finally added. His yellow eyes were still like the voids of dead gold like the day that Kai heard that he lost his sight, but they seemed to gain a bit of light, as he smiled. Kai added a few marshmellows, and held the steaming cup carefully, and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to his koi. It seemed like the most perfect moment ever. It was in early January, and the snow was finally starting to let up, and the two had finally cleaned up from christmas, and new year's. The one thing that could make the moment perfect is if there was mistletoe over their heads. Rei wiped the sugar off his fingers, and put his hands in his pocket is feel something in there. He remembered now. It was the bracelet he had made, with a little help from Max.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
"You wanna make a bracelet for Kai?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since I lost my sight, he's done everything he can to help me. I got string and black and white beads, with a little help from Kenny, but, I can't see which bead I pick up, and I wanted it to go black and white all around it." Rei smiled, holding the small pouch of string, and beads, "You'll give me a hand, right, Max?"  
  
"Of course, Rei."  
  
Rei brought his hand into the bag, and pulled out the string, and put it around his own wrist. Max picked up the scissiors, and cut the loose ends, getting them to the next step. Max picked up one of the black beads, and put it on the string, letting it fall onto the knot that Rei tied. This process repeated until the whole string was finally filled. Rei handed it to the blonde, who brought the part of the string that wasn't covered with the knot Rei tied, and then the bracelet was complete. Max knew Rei couldn't see it, but he knew he liked how it turned out. Rei put the bracelet in his pocket and bowed slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Max."  
  
"I'm glad I could help, Rei. Just try not to lose it."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
~~end of flashback~~  
  
Kai looked over at the blacked haired neko-jin, to see his hand was absent mindedly in his pocket, fiddling with something inside it. Kai laid his finished glass on the table, and laid a hand on the other boy's shoulder, making the neko jump. Kai raised an eyebrow at his reaction, then, Rei took Kai by the hand and quickly laid something in his palm, and closed it before the blue haired teenager could get a look at it. Rei released his hand, and laid his hands into his own lap, a sly smile appearing on his face. Kai opened his hand, letting his fingers move away from a black and white bracelet that has a small chinese character pendent hooked to it. It stood for 'strength', or at least that's what Rei told him. He looked over at the other to see the raven haired boy digging into the box of cereal, looking for the prize at the bottom of the box. Kai simply laughed, and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. After a while, the two headed out, going for a walk.   
  
Rei wore a pair of white pants, and a black and yellow shirt with small fake gems making out the chinese symbol of 'luck', and a trench coat. He had bought a new head band, but it was blue instead of red, and he had his hair in a braid, since he didn't want to tie it back that morning, and he had a pair of gray boots. Kai wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt with outlines of red on the place where the sleeves would have began, and a pair of dark slacks, brown jacket, and black combat boots. Kai suddenly noticed that the neko-jin wasn't next to him. He turned to see him laying his hand in the snow, a small smile on his face. He turned as Kai approached him.  
  
"Hey, Kai? I have a question I heard from a friend about snow."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"When it melts, what does it become?" Rei smiled brightly.  
  
".....water?"  
  
"Good guess." Rei stood up letting the snow fall from his hand. "When it melts, it becomes what we call Spring."  
  
((A/N:: Hehe, I got that from Fruits Basket, I take no credit, don't hurt me!!))  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at what Rei had just said. Was that saying about 'snow and melting' some kind of saying he learned while he lived in China?   
  
"Kai, your like this snow."   
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, when we first met you, we used to think that you were the one ice no one could melt. I guess that you could say that we acted as the spring that got rid of that shiled of ice."   
  
"...That's not it, Rei."  
  
Rei was just about to turn around when Kai let his arms go around his neck, making his gold eyes closed.   
  
"Rei...my shield was lifted because of you..."  
  
Rei simply nodded, and took one of Kai's hands in his own, ignoring the cold wind blowing everywhere. Kai helped Rei back to his feet, and they began to head back. A small laugh caught Rei's now sensitive ears. Since he could no longer see, his ears and nose were his only sources. Rei went for Kai's jacket, and pulled on it lightly. Kai turned to him, seeing the sudden fear in Rei's expression.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone is watching us...and their voices are firmiliar..."  
  
Kai pushed his neko-jin behind him, and waited for the ones that he talked about to show up. A group of teenagers with mostly black, silver, and red clothes approached the two boys slowly. The blue haired boy kept Rei behind him, and backed away from the boys. A laugh from a woman came up, as a silver haired girl appeared from behind the other boys. Her hazel eyes burned with flame, and her strapless top was very revealing, along with her super short jeans. Her boots went up to her knees, and a collection of knives were at her waist. She folded her arms, as she saw the black haired boy.  
  
"Well well, our little prey is still alive, how nice." She smiled, coldly.  
  
"...." Rei almost whimpered, and clutched Kai's shirt.  
  
"Awwww....poor little kitty, are you scared of me? After all, I was the one that gave you the scar on your chest." She laughed, then turned her attention to Kai, "And who are you, boy? His little boyfriend?"  
  
"So, you were the one that caused Rei to lose his sight?" Kai growled.  
  
"Oh? Is that what I did? No, that was this idiot over here." She pointed to a caramel colored haired boy with silver eyes. "I didn't mean to do that, but like they say, 'The best times are the worst times'."   
  
"Shut up!!" Kai hissed.  
  
"Temper, temper. We're only here for the kitty, so be a good boy, and hand him over." She brought her hand out, as if asking for money.  
  
"Your the last person I'd give Rei to!"  
  
"Fine, I guess it's the hard way." She snapped her fingers.  
  
The boys that had surrounded the two began to get closer, causing Kai and Rei to back way up against the brick wall. Then, they charged forward, ready to tear Kai to shreds. Kai pushed Rei to the ground, and tried a spin kick to the approaching men, knocking them to the ground. After a while, the more the men attacked, Kai, the mosre distant he became from Rei. He blocked his face, as a kick was aimed at him.  
  
'Shit, they doing this to keep me from Rei!' Kai thought, knocking a few more of the girl's men into darkness.  
  
"I have to admit, you are a strong one, boy."   
  
Kai looked over to see the girl holding Rei over her shoulder, a smug grin on her face. Kai growled, and was about to catch her, when a knife flew into his shoulder, forcing him to the ground, groaning in pain. A bunch of the boys approached Rei, and began to jam their boots into the blue haired boy's sides. Kai grunted in pain, as blood leaked from him lip.  
  
"Not even you can go against my men injured." She lifted Rei from her shoulder, and laid him in her arms. "He's very cute, and I bet he tastes good too."  
  
'What the hell?' Kai growled to himself.  
  
"Why don't I see for myself?"  
  
She lifted the unconsious boy's head near her own, and locked Rei's lips into a kiss, making Kai's rage boil. As she took them off, she looked over at the angered boy.  
  
"He tastes like sugar." She giggled coldly.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!"  
  
"I'm so glad you cooperated, boy. Men, we got what we wanted, leave him."  
  
The gang of boys and girl both ran off, with Rei in their grips. Kai grunted, but finally got himself up, and laid his body by the wall behind him, and pulled the knife out of his arm. He winced, covered his bleeding arm, and headed back to his house. He was gonna need some help.  
  
'Rei...'  
  
***************************************  
  
Rei winced, and opened his eyes, even though he wasn't expecting to see anything. His hands were tied together, and he couldn't move his legs. He heard soft murmurs from other people, and most of them were talking about him. He closed his gold eyes, and laid down, wishing he was asleep again, and all this was a dream. A girl's laugh filled his ears, making him get back up.  
  
"So, the kitty cat is up. That's good."  
  
Rei didn't even bother to turn him head. He knew who it was. He felt her hands on his chest, and one raised to his chin.  
  
"I don't know what you saw in that boy, after all, he let me capture you."  
  
"Are you done?" He snapped, knowing she was lying.  
  
"Oh no, hell, I'm far from done, you little whore."  
  
She pushed him to his back, making him look at her with emotionless eyes. She pulled out her knife, and ripped his shirt, showing the stitched up scar on his chest. He simply closed his eyes. She growled angrily, and sat up, sheathing her knife.  
  
"I don't feel like it right now. I might as well kill you tomorrow, your too boring while your like this!" She slammed the door.  
  
She left the neko-jin alone in the roo, his arms still chained. He laid his hands on the wall, and looked up where he felt a breeze blowing gently on his face. He felt the tears in his eyes, and he let them fall down his pale cheeks. He bent his head in shame, the tears falling down his bare chest.  
  
'Kai...did she hurt you...? Please get me out of here...' He sobbed.  
  
A/N:: I'm sorry, rei-kun!!!!!! I didn't mean to hurt you!!! please forgive me. ::sniff:: r/r 


	3. Rain

A/N:: Okay ::stretches:: Two chapters, a lot of reviews. I'm sooooo happy that people love my rei/kai fic, and don't worry rei fans, i'll make sure the best comes for rei-kun. alright, time to not waste your time. have fun.  
  
"Found on my floor" (3/?)  
  
Part 3  
  
Kai only heard himself whimper once as he tightened the bandages around the place where the knife flew into his arm. His red eyes seemed to be hard as ice, as he glared into the the dark night around him. Knowing people like the ones that kidnapped Rei, they wouldn't be able to do anything with him, since he lost his sight, so they just might kill him off, or try and us him for a toy for that woman that took him. The image of the girl pressing her lips against Rei's filled his mind again, and he almost felt the urge to punch the wall in front of him. He shook it off, knowing injuring himself wouldn't bring Rei back to him. He ripped the remander of the bandage and threw it to the ground. He was going to need some help, and he knew they had to know about this. He climbed over to the coffee stand, and grabbed the phone, dialing Tyson's number. He lifted the phone to his ear, as it rang for a while. Then, the phone picked up.  
  
"Hello, this it the Kinomiya residence, Hilary speaking."  
  
"Hey, I need Tyson on the phone."  
  
"No way, Kai, you out of all people can't talk to Tyson right now."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Kai nearly growled.  
  
"Tyson is having trouble since the last time you took him out of the house with his studies, you can't talk with him."  
  
"Hilary, stop being a bitch, and give Tyson the phone, this is important!"  
  
"How important?"  
  
"Rei was kidnapped, and I need his and Max's help, now give the damn phone to him, Hilary!"  
  
Hilary quickly shut up, and headed upstairs, coming into Tyson's room, and handed his the phone, leaving quickly. Tyson lifted the phone to his hear who was calling him, ignoring Hilary's scream from outside.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Tyson, could you call Max, and tell him to come to my house, and you come over too."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, something's wrong!! The people that jumped Rei came back, and kidnapped him. I don't know how long he'll last if he's blind... please call Max and come over soon, Tyson...."  
  
Tyson had never thought that in his lifetime, he would ever hear a plea from Kai. He sighed heavily, and let a smile cross his lips. He finally decided to speak.  
  
"Sure, I'll call Max right away. Don't worry, me messing up my test had nothing to do with you, Kai, Hilary's just being a pain in the ass." Tyson smirked.  
  
"Alright, see ya, Tyson."  
  
Kai hung up the phone, and climbed off the couch, heading for his bed room to get a couple hours of sleep until Tyson and Max arrived to find Rei, because he knew exactly where they were. There was only one place that they could have made those knives that they used to bring him down, and it was at the pier by the river a few miles away from Tyson's house. He threw on his jacket, and collasped onto his bed, closing his red eyes in sleep. He couldn't get the thought of what happened earlier that night to Rei. If he didn't get so far away....he could have...could have stopped them from taking him. He tossed a couple times in bed, as the memory of that bitch kissing Rei flooded back into his mind, taunting him. He moaned as he slept, wishing that could have been him and not her. He was going to kill her when he got his hands on her.  
  
Max opened the door, looking around Kai's house. Tyson soon followed, seeing the bandages on the couch. He found a note saying 'I'll be in my room, wake me up when you get here. Kai.' Tyson handed it to Max, and then headed upstairs, hearing moans as he entered Kai's room. He found Kai tossing on his bed. Tyson shook his shoulder, making his crimson eyes open to face Tyson's brown. Kai got up, wiping his sleeve off for no reason, really. He stood up, and looked over at Tyson, and then headed into the living room where Max was waiting for the two. Kai sat down, facing his other companions.  
  
"I know where the girl is keeping Rei, but I need you to help me out."  
  
"Lay it on us, Kai." Tyson folded his arms.  
  
"There's a couple groups of that girl's men outside the house by their pier where their hiding out. I need you two to get rid of them while I face off with that bitch, and teach her a lesson. Do you guys mind?"  
  
"Not at all, we'll take care of them, you just get in there, and save Rei." Max smiled  
  
"I was gonna tell Rei something before he was kidnapped..."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"In a week, I'll finally have enough money to pay for the eye surgery that will give Rei his sight back, but it might be for nothing if something happens to him."  
  
"That'll be great, Kai. Don't worry about it for now, okay? We'll have Rei back soon, just stop worrying and get your mind on kicking that woman's ass for taking him away." Tyson smirked.  
  
Kai cracked his knuckles, then climbed to his feet, heading to the door, Max and Tyson right behind him. Kai ignored the rain that was pouring from the sky, as he glared into the dark night around him.  
  
'You'll pay for taking my koi away from me....I swear to it now.'  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Rei finally got his hands in front of him, after a painful process of biting the ropes that kept bringing small thorns into his skin, causing him to bleed some. He let his seperated injured hands fall to his sides, leaving only his bounded legs that were in chains instead of rope. He lifted himself to his feet, and laid his hands on the cold stone, to feel water dripping through small holes by his hands.  
  
'I guess it's started raining...'  
  
His now sharp hearing picked up footsteps going passed his room, talking about the leader. They said the name Mural. Could that be the one that kidnapped him? He sat back down, and laced his hands around the chains the bounded his feet, and felt around, seeing if it was a locked chain, or a different kind. Then...he felt some kind of dial... a smile crossed his lips, as he began to spin it a bit, stopping everytime he heard some kind of click from the dial. After a couple more clicks, the chains snapped open, freeing his bonded legs.   
  
He stood up, feeling a bit woozy from all the weird meetings with Mural. He was either asleep, or competely in his thoughts about Kai to even notice the words that would have left other people in doubt about their own life. Rei didn't care about what she said to him, he knew that Kai was trying everything he could to save him. He laid his hands on the stone wall again, and let the water drip onto his fingers, and began to wipe the sticky blood from his wrists, and hands. he sat back down, and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Then, he heard Mural's voice screaming at her men.  
  
"The boy that was with the kid when we got him is coming here with two other boys!! They must not get in here at all costs!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Rei felt a grin appear on his lips, as he heard the door open, and the hard clatter of footsteps coming his direction. Then, a hand was suddenly placed on his cheek, but he didn't let his guard go down. Then.... a red mark went across his cheek, as he laid his hands on the wall, laying a hand on his forming bruise. He could tell that the girl that was probably above his head was not happy with what she saw. She lifted him up by the tail of his ponytail, and glared into his dead gold eyes.  
  
"How the hell did you get the chains and thorn vine off of you?"  
  
"Heh...my teeth, and my hearing, isn't it amazing what you can do with simply those?"  
  
He heard her growl, but she didn't bother to hit him again, instead, she kept a firm grip on his braid, and pulled him out of the cell, leading him hell knows where. Her low growls, and murmurs were too low for Rei to hear, but he knew she was upset that Kai had found out where they were. After hearing a giant swoosh of a door opening, she pulled Rei again by the hair, and threw his body to the wall that was obviously behind him, causing him to groan. He heard the unsheathing of knives, as he knew what was coming. Then, a hot pain ran through his arm, and then, it hit his cheek, leaving a bloody scratch after it hit the stone behind the ebony haired boy.  
  
"Might as well get rid of you now before that kid has a chance to even get inside." She held a collection of knives in her hands, growling at Rei.  
  
"Throw one of those knives, and you'll have a death worse than slow and painful." A anger filled voice cried.  
  
She turned, nearly dropping her knives in surprise. Behind her she saw a pair of blood eyes, glaring into her hazel nut eyes. In his hand was a collection of his own weapons, that resembled knives, but much lighter and deadlier. He light blue bangs swayed lightly, as he approached her, and lightning flashed, lighting the room around them. She turned to face him, smiling bitterly.  
  
"So, you got all the way to me, boy? Will you be fine knowing your ass is going to be kicked by a girl's?"  
  
"The only one who's going to get their ass kicked is you for even touching my neko-jin!" Kai pointed one of his kitachi (I made it mean 'small knives', go along with me here) at her. "For touching Rei, and whatever else you did to him, you will go to hell!"  
  
A/N:: Face off!!! Mural vs Kai!!!! I'm sorry to leave you there, but you've all been patient to see what happens, and I don't want to make you wait anylonger, hope you enjoy it as it is. 


	4. Spirit

A/N:: ::bows, with a nice smile on her face:: I'm so glad you all love it so much, I didn't think I would do so well on this one. ^^ I'm glad for all the people that look at my fics, and now I won't take up any more of your time, have fun watching the fight...but first, I wanna say something   
  
Angelgirl10:: ::bows:: thank you, I couldn't figure out what it meant, so I'll just put that in my fic, just so I get it right. Thanks again.  
  
SilveryKitsune:: ::watches the scary furry pink cats with puffy love wings chase her around the room:: I seriously don't wanna know, but I'm glad you like it.   
  
Bladebreakers:: ....  
  
::glares:: oh, shut up!!  
  
xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx:: ::crossed face:: heh, yeah, I was thinking the same thing when I had to stop it there. Don't worry, Mural will get her ass kicked.  
  
Yuko Samari:: alright, you don't have to eat your shoe, kay? I wasn't planning on ending it like that anyway. Hope you like.  
  
V.D.:: I'm glad I could make your day ::hands her a rei plushie::  
  
keisan:: I guess you have a point, she must be pretty strong to be able to drag Rei like that.... ::rubs head:: oh well, hope you enjoy.  
  
"Found on my floor" (4/5) ((I'm still not sure when I'm going to end it))  
  
Tyson blocked another punch that flew his way, making his face twinge in annoyance, as he brought his leg into the side of the guy's head. He jumped away, as two men crashed into each other, knocking themselves out. He turned to see Max, actually kicking some serious butt. Max's cerulean eyes flashed with seriousness, as he did his signature wind kick, that used to wind around him, and brought a powerful blow to the enemies around him. He dropped to his feet, as the men he was fighting laid unconsious. Tyson grabbed the last guy on his side by the arm, and flipped him hard into the ground, then looked up to face Max.  
  
"You think Kai is alright in there?" Max asked, rubbing his sore arm.  
  
( --;;; alright, just so you don't ask, 'holy hell, how can Max and Tyson fight like that?' or something, the four of them are part of a gang in this fic, but they broke apart before this fic ever took place. Okay, I think I got that fact straight.)  
  
"Well, he'll be able to take care of himself, but I think we should go and help Rei out of here. You know when Kai gets into a fight, he has to keep his mind only on one thing." Tyson cracked his knuckles, quickly knocking out a guy that was about to wake up.  
  
"That's true, let's go!"  
  
The navy haired boy, and the blonde headed into the warehouse, running down the halls when they heard the slashing of knives and Kai's kunai's going into a serious war. Tyson grabbed Max's shoulder, stopping him, as they turned back, following the sound of the slashes. The two of them opened to door to find Kai blocking the knife of the girl that kidnapped Rei that was right near his throat. Max let his cerulean eyes wander until he caught a lock with two dead gold. He ran over to the injured Rei, as Tyson watched the fight between Kai and Mural go on.   
  
Kai laid his hands on the wall, as Mural tried to kick him into it, and threw another kunai at her, leaving a slash across her left arm. She hissed at the blue haired boy, and jumped into the air, as her knives flew toward Kai. Tyson growled, seeing that there was no way anyone, even Kai could block all those knives. The navy haired boy pulled out small device that one of his old buddies from their gang gave him, and pointed it forward, attracting all of the girl's knives, and letting the soft clank of metal fill the room. Kai looked over, seeing Tyson's device, and all the knives being magneted to it. Max lifted Rei to his feet, and helped the neko-jin take the knife out of his injured arm. Rei was nearly about to back away, not knowing who was helping him, until Max grabbed his shoulder, and gave it a light grip, like he always did, making the ebony haired boy settle down.  
  
"Max....what's going on right now?" Rei blinked every now and then.  
  
"Tyson got the girl's knives away from her, and now Kai is recovering from the blow into the wall he just recieved."  
  
"That girl...."  
  
"What about her?" Max looked down at him.  
  
"She was strong enough to drag me like a weak puppy on a leash....will Kai be able to get rid of her?"  
  
"I'm sure he will, but he can't concentrate on a fight, and keep an eye on you as well, we're getting out of here, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but where's Tyson?"  
  
"He's just giving Kai a small hand, then he's getting out to leave Kai to his thing."  
  
Rei gave a small sigh, and allowed Max to lead him out of the storage house, as Tyson turned, seeing the two leave. Then, he heard a cry of rage, as he saw Mural running his way, about to throw a hard punch into his face. Tyson managed to raise his fist, blocking the punch before it left a mark in his face. Her hazel eyes glared into his stormy eyes, as she brought a sharp knee into his stomach, causing him to gag and losing his breath. He fell to his face, gasping for air, as Mural brought three knives over his head. Kai brough his arm around Mural's neck, causing her to drop the knives, missing the navy haired boy completely. Tyson regained himself from his dizziness, and looked up at Kai.  
  
"Tyson, get the hell out! Get Rei to the hospital now!" Kai tightened his grip on Mural's neck.  
  
Tyson nodded, and headed out, running after Max and Rei. Mural glared back at him, and brought her elbows into Kai, making him let go of her. She brought up one of her knives, and brought it foreward, aiming for the crimson eyed boy, only for his hand to grab her wrist, and let the grip tighten, causing her to cry in pain. He glared into her eyes, making her have the same look of fear Rei had before she kidnapped him. Kai brought his knife out, posed to strike her once and for all, when something pushed him into the wall. He looked up to see a shadowed figure with Mural in it's arms, looking at the other boy with hard emerald eyes. Kai nearly dropped his kunai as he stared into the ice hard green eyes in front of him.  
  
"You've had your fun, and now, the girl is coming with me." The boy said in a stone cold voice, and then jumped out of the window above their heads, making Kai sigh.  
  
Kai was frustrated that he didn't kill the girl off, but at least he could still give Rei the operation so he could see soon. Kai sheathed all his knives, and left the warehouse, meeting with Max, Tyson, and Rei at the hospital. Tyson ran over, and immediatly began to jabber away about things Kai didn't pay much attention to, as he looked over at Rei, who just had his arm treated. Max sat on one of the chairs, talking with the ebony haired boy, since they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Kai simply smiled, and sat down, letting Tyson continue to talk away.  
  
"Hey, Rei, Kai finally came back from the fight, and he's not hurt at all!!" Tyson yelled over to the neko-jin, who let a smile cross his lips.  
  
"That's good news, I guess." Rei smiled, his gold eyes seeming to sparkle a bit.  
  
Kai smirked a bit, then grabbed Max and Tyson, dragging them out of the room, and stopping by the hall, giving them a sign that he wanted to be alone with Rei right now. The navy haired boy, and the blonde didn't argue and said their goodbyes, and then headed home. Kai folded his arms, then headed back into the other room, where Rei had already noticed that there was no noise at all. Kai sat over by the black haired boy, and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So, you make them leave?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but they understood, after all, I haven't talked to you since before you were kidnapped. Did that girl hurt you or anything?"  
  
"Well, besides the injuries that Mural just gave me, none that I know of."   
  
The blue haired boy brought his hands around Rei's shoulders, and pulled him into a hug, which Rei began to bury his face into Kai's chest, bringing his arms around his waist. Kai stroked Rei's back, letting the hug deepen, as the gold eyed boy lifted his head up to face Kai.  
  
"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get you back, Rei..."  
  
"I knew you would show up sooner or later, so I don't mind if you were a little late."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"In a few days, I'll have enough money to pay for your eye surgery, you'll be able to see again."  
  
"Really? Your not lying to me, are you?"  
  
"No, it's the truth."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kai!! Thank you so much!!" Rei threw his arms around Kai.  
  
A flash of red passed by the hospital room where the blue haired boy and the ebony haired boy were in, a pair of emerald eyes looking at them as he walked down the hall. Locks of blood red hair fell in front of his face, as he headed out of the exit, bringing his hands into his pockets. He walked along the sidewalk, meeting up with a silver and green higlighted haired boy with two silverish gold eyes standing by the alley where he was walking.   
  
"How long have you been waiting for me?" The blood haired boy sneered.  
  
"Since you ran off, and dropped the unconsious girl in the river, that's how long."   
  
"What I do is none of your business, that girl was in my way of keeping those four alive."  
  
"Yeah, Dranzer, whatever."  
  
"Shut up, Driger!"  
  
The two glared at each other, until they finally settled down. A purple haired girl with bright fire red eyes and a blue haired boy with deep orange approached the two, making Dranzer look over at them.  
  
"How long are you two planning on standing there? If the four we're supposed to protect sees any one of us, we'll be in trouble of them finding out their true purpose." The girl brushed the her purple bangs from her eyes.  
  
"Lay off them, Draciel, for one thing, we won't let the four of them see us. Driger, Dranzer, we need to go now." The blue haired boy sighed.  
  
"Alright..." Dranzer walked ahead, then turned, "Driger, Draciel, Dragoon, let's get out of here."  
  
The four of them quickly left, leaving the alley in complete silence, as it had been before they arrived.  
  
A/N:: Heh, since the four don't play Beyblade, I thought, let's make the four sacred bit beasts human!! ^^ The next part will be up, and I might make a sequel later on. Just send your reviews, if you want more. r/r 


	5. Silk

A/N:: Alright, let's see if the good ideas will come to my head, I really want to finish this, and see from the reviews if people want a sequel to this story. I think one of the boys has a quicky run in with one of the sacred humans, but it doesn't last, but I'll see how it turns out. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and hope you all want a sequel ::grins/smirks, then goes to the story::  
  
"Found on my floor" 5/5  
  
Part 5  
  
Kai sat on the bench in the hosptial, looking at the emergency room, that still had the sign above the door that said 'In progress'. He buried his head into his hands, looking into the floor below his feet. It was a full two weeks since the day Rei had been blind, and now he was in there, having the surgery that would give his sight back. Finally, life would return to the dead gold cat eyes that he had missed. He looked around the room, then looked at the clock, which seemed to slow down, just to make him mad. He looked over at the other side of the room, seeing Tyson and Max, who were fast asleep.  
  
A smile appeared on the slate haired teen's face, knowning it must have taken forever for the two of them to even get to the hospital in the first place. Tyson had to get away from Hilary, and finish preparing for a final he was having at school, before he could even leave the house. He put up with Hilary for about three hours, but he said he was not going to miss Rei going into the operation, and being there meant that he kept his word. Max, on the other hand, didn't have much trouble making it there. All he had to do was borrow one of his family's cars, concidering the blonde could finally drive, which scared the others, since he was usually hyper all the time.  
  
The constant chime like sounds, and the murmurs of doctors, and secretaries talking on the phone seemed to echo through the crimson eyed boy, making his eyebrow twitch angrily. He was about to scream, since he had been in the hospital nearly four times in the same month, and it was getting on his nerves. But, he settled down, remembering that the doctor that took care of Rei nearly two weeks ago, Dr. Karimya had taken on the operation for Rei's sight. He let his hand trail across his cheek, going across the blue tattoes on them, not bothering to open his eyes, until he heard a loud beep filling his ears, which awoke Max and Tyson.  
  
"What was that?" Tyson rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ummm...." Kai looked over at the sign to see it was no longer glowing, "I think the surgery is done."   
  
"That's great." Max smiled.  
  
The door opened to reveal the silver and black haired doctor, looking up to see the three teenagers standing in the waiting room. He raised an eyebrow, as the door shut behind him. Kai lifted himself from his chair, and walked over.  
  
"So...?" Kai began.  
  
"Your friend's surgery was a sucess," He began, but put up a hand before they all cheered, "But he must keep the bandages on his eyes for a few days before you take them off, you understand?"  
  
The three of them nodded, making Dr. Karimya smile, and then open the door, giving them a clue that they could go inside. The three ran past, entering into the room, where they found Rei laying on the hospital bed, bandages covering his eyes. In seconds, Kai was over by the ebony haired boy's side, taking his hand into his own. Tyson leaned against the door, watching the couple sitting together. Max let a smile cross his lips, as he went on the other side of Rei.  
  
"Hey, buddy, how you feeling?" Max said.  
  
"If you want to know the truth, my eyes feel like someone torn them out of my head, used them in a ping pong tournament, and put them back inside, and wrapped bandages over them. Other than that fact, I'm just fine." Rei let his humor slip through his voice.  
  
"The humor never ceases from the neko-jin, does it?" Tyson laughed.  
  
Rei let a laugh leave his mouth, as he laid his head back down on the bed, still tired from the operation. Kai could tell, since the surgery would be tiring if the main thing that was worked on was his eyes, and he was still in pain from the stab he got in his arm a week ago.   
  
"Hey, Rei?"  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"The doctor said you could go home tonight if you want, you just have to keep the bandages on your eyes for a few days. You want me to carry you home on my back?" Kai brushed the black bangs that had some of the blood from the operation on his silk hair.  
  
"Carry on your back, in your arms, I don't care, I just don't wanna spend another minute in this hospital for a long time. I've been here nearly four times in only a few weeks, and I think that's enough for a while."  
  
Kai nodded in agreement, and brought the boy onto his back. Max stood up, as Kai lifted himself and the neko-jin up. Tyson began to turn, only to see a pair of orange eyes looking into the room, bangs of sea blue covering his face. As he turned to the door, the blue haired figure ran away.  
  
"H-Hey!!" He called, racing after him, making the other three look over.  
  
Tyson made his way into the mist covered streets, trying to keep up with the orange eyed boy that had been watching them in the hospital. He seemed to get a good look at the boy, even while in hot pursuit. His blue hair hung in spikes down his back, as it was brought back with a silver cloth, letting his bangs cover his firey orange orbs. Tyson reached his hand out, and caught the boy by the shirt, only for the cloth to rip, making the navy haired boy fall to his face. He looked back up to see that the boy was gone, and all he had was a piece of his silk shirt. He heard Max and the others call his name, seemily wondering why he had taken off like he just did. He got back up, putting the silk into his pocket, facing the others.  
  
"Tyson, what was that about? Why'd you take off like that?" Max asked.  
  
"I....saw someone looking at us...he had these strange orange eyes...and he ran off after I saw him."  
  
"Orange....eyes?" Rei frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for running off..." Tyson replied, letting his blue bangs cover his face.  
  
"That's alright, Tyson, we understand." Max laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Right now, let's just go home."  
  
Then, the former gang went their seperate ways. Kai and Rei headed back to their house, where they would stay together. Max headed back to his mansion, where he was needed to take care of his mother, while Tyson simply walked along the street, looking like he was making his way home, but kept looking at the silk cloth that he had taken from the boy's shirt. Some reason....the gleaming orange eyes that he saw wouldn't leave his head. There was something about that boy...that made him know....that he was going to meet up with him again soon....even though the circumstances might either be good or bad.  
  
From the roof, the orange eyed boy was watching Tyson from his hiding spot, seeing the look on his face. He felt a chill go up his spine, as a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned around to see Draciel, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Hey, you feeling okay, Dragoon?" She asked, then noticed the tear in his black silk shirt. "What happened to your shirt?"  
  
"I-It's nothing....don't worry about me, Draciel."  
  
"But...you don't usually have anything troubling you, and I'm sure your not clumsy enough to rip your shirt..."  
  
"I said it's nothing!! Go back to your love, Driger, and leave me alone." He snapped bitterly, then turned away.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Dragoon..." Draciel stepped back, her hand trembling.  
  
"Look...I'm sorry, but I just want to be left alone....forgive me for that." He ran a hand through his blue hair.  
  
"....It's okay...I understand. You'll be alright by yourself, Dragoon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draciel nodded, and walked away, her purple hair blowing through the wind, as her body vanished into some kind of dark light. Dragoon continued to stare into the town, until he shook his head numbly, and walked away from the roof, entering the same dark light Draciel entered, his orange eyes seeming troubled as he vanished from the town, and the planet as well.  
  
A/N:: I hope you enjoyed, and just let me know if you want a sequel to this, I'll make one as soon as I can think of what should happen. please r/r ^_^ 


End file.
